


I'll be home for Christmas

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The two of them had barely even spoken to each other after the first days when they had seemed to clash against each other time and time again: the guy would talk about Europe and what he had done with his family money, how he had dropped out of a couple colleges, and the more he talked the less Dick could see why he’d even tried to get inside the army when he wasn't even drafted.Guy was lacking under almost every aspect, lazy and a drunk, and Dick would judge the soul out of him, almost hoping the guy would drop out of OCS  sooner than later or at least get transferred after to the farthest possible from where Dick was going to end up.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: DDSherman Holiday Exchange for BoB 2019, Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> Thanks to Zippit for beta reading this <3

After three weeks at OCS, Dick thought he and his bothersome roommate had found a way to not step too much on each other’s toes, the guy spending most of the time out of their shared room to let Dick study there in peace.

There was a good library, but Dick still preferred the peace of his own space. Which was why Dick had come to love the weekends the most: too far away to be one hundred percent sure he could get back from the nearest town, Dick would stay in, read, practice, eat ice cream; the roommate would just leave to go drink with other wannabe officers, spend his money in town, get back only on Sunday evening after two days of a blissfully empty room for Dick.

The two of them had barely even spoken to each other after the first days when they had seemed to clash against each other time and time again: the guy would talk about Europe and what he had done with his family money, how he had dropped out of a couple colleges, and the more he talked the less Dick could see why he’d even tried to get inside the army when he wasn't even drafted.

Guy was lacking under almost every aspect, lazy and a drunk, and Dick would judge the soul out of him, almost hoping the guy would drop out of OCS sooner than later or at least get transferred after to the farthest possible from where Dick was going to end up.

Dick trudged his feet a little uncharacteristically as he came back from the library on the third Saturday since they had started the classes.

Before he went to lunch he had had to resign himself to the fact that for once his roommate wasn't jumping on the first truck out of base, staying behind in their room as if that was his thing and not Dick's. Dick had stared intensely at the guy lying on his bed that morning, stubbornly giving Dick his back until Dick had just huffed and gone to lunch, escaping to the library after, and he couldn't help but hope that if he wasted enough time the guy would have been gone to party in town like he usually would.

He was seriously disappointed when he stepped back in his room only to find his roommate still in bed. But it was all the matter of a second before Dick actually noticed the scent that filled the air, clearly suppressed enough to not drift outside by the pills the guy must’ve taken, without them actually stopping the incoming heat.

If the scent wasn't enough, Dick would’ve understood the situation his roommate was in by the flush of his face and the film of sweat covering his whole body, soaking wet the PT gear the man had switched to while Dick was gone.

Lewis groaned at noticing he had returned, and turned his head away to face the wall. But there was no mistaking the hard on tenting his pants, and the way he couldn't help but tighten his legs against another wave of hormones.

Dick closed the door behind his back in silence, looking worriedly at the man. As far as he knew this was the first time the army was admitting omegas into their numbers, and there had been quite a big publicity campaign on the pills the government's scientists had created to allow them to avoid going in heat. So, for Lewis to be in that state it meant either the so acclaimed pills didn't have any real effect, or the man had skipped one dose or two.

Whatever the reason was, Dick couldn't simply ignore the suffering man lying in front of him. No matter how he couldn't stand him.

"Hey, Nixon," he started softly, but then he stopped, knowing that to ask if he was alright would’ve been supremely stupid, and he frowned at the man. "Do you need help? I can call a medic," he offered, not wanting the man to think he was offering sex or something of the kind.

He saw clearly how Lewis clenched his jaw at his words, his body going rigid for a moment before he started shaking his head.

Dick pressed his lips in a tight line and tried ignoring all his alpha instinct to take care of the needy omega in front of him, no matter how alluring his scent was. Instead he reached out with one hand, gently placing it on Lewis' forehead to check his temperature.

Lewis inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in what seemed more instinct than free will, pushing slightly against his touch, but Dick wasn't blind to how Lewis also fisted his hands, clearly as unhappy with Dick touching him as Dick was.

"You're boiling, we have to call the doctor before it gets worse and you get permanent problems for it. You know people can die from this, right?" He tried sounding calm and composed, unaffected but reasonable in the hope Lewis would listen to him.

Lewis pulled a face and finally opened his eyes to look up at him, his gaze hard as it rarely was around school.

"I'm not-not going to the hospital," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Dick couldn't help but look incredulously at him. "Nixon, you will die if you don't get it out of your system, you can't be serious."

Lewis pressed his lips in a tight line but when he made to talk a little whimper escaped him at the same time as a new wave of omega scent hit Dick. It was clear Lewis was deeply suffering from the heat, just as it was clear that he was reacting to the presence of an alpha whether he wanted it or not.

Lewis shook his head and Dick pulled his hand away, looking grimly at him.

"Nixon, I can't leave you here to die without alerting the medics." He tried to sound reasonable, hoping Lewis would be able to understand what he was saying. He had never heard of an omega refusing to see a doctor or not asking for sex in the throes of his heat, but that was exactly what the man was doing, and Dick was most perplexed by it. "I can understand not wanting help, but-"

"No, you don't-" Lewis interrupted him, breathing hard and trying to shift on the ruined and soaked sheets. "You don't understand. I was let in only if I could keep this under control. If I can't manage to not go into heat thanks to the pills, they'll send me home, and I'm not going back."

Dick suddenly saw the man in front of him under a new perspective. He studied the determined look on Lewis' face, and for the first time considered that maybe under the facade of the rich boy who didn't care much about what life threw at him, there could be more.

He sighed deeply and pulled a chair closer to the other's bed, trying to help the man see reason. "Nixon, the pills are not working, so I don't think they would let you stay in anyway. I do get the general principle of them letting you stay if you can use this new medicine to not go into a sex frenzy once a year or so, but no matter how stubborn you want to be on this, it's clearly not working."

Lewis stared stubbornly at the ceiling above. "I can't be the only one. Maybe they'll make a new pill when they see others keep going in heat. But if I'm one of the firsts I'm out for sure. I just need time. I need to get over this, and maybe the next one. Who says there will even be a war still in three years... or I'll find somebody to fuck it out of me. But I'm not going back." He gritted his teeth, fisting the soaked wet sheets under him.

No matter how much Dick despised him, he couldn't help but appreciate such a force of will, Lewis' will to stay there even if suffering when it could’ve been so much easier for him to just go back to his rich family and avoid the whole business.

He stared at Lewis for almost half a minute before he made a decision.

He inhaled deeply and stood up, starting to undo his tie.

Lewis snapped his gaze to him, blinking hard before outrightly frowning at him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to help you. You don’t want to go to the hospital, and I can’t let you die. We’re getting rid of the problem and then we can go back to not talking.” Dick nodded, staring at the wall ahead of him, at least until Lewis snorted loudly.

“Yeah, sure, like hell you are!” Lewis snapped at him, eyes bulging out as he looked him up and down.

Dick blinked, bewildered. “But you will die.”

"I'm well aware!" Lewis raised his voice, looking out of control for a moment, face flushed red and still grabbing the sheets as if his life depended on it. "But I'd rather get fucked by anyone else than a goodie two shoes, stuck up, omega hater like you!"

Dick stared at the man lying in front of him, and while his words and insults registered, there was something that simply couldn't fly with him. He pulled a face, outraged. "I'm not an omega hater!"

"Well, you hate me enough! It's been quite clear since day one, and you barely knew me. What for but for the fact that I'm not a nice commanding alpha as you and everyone else here is?"

Dick huffed, placing his fists on his hips, feeling that was just the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "I mean, it could be because you're an unbearable snob and a drunk, not to mention that your side of the room is a mess and you never get up on time, but sure, yeah, it's for the only thing you can't change about yourself!" He bit back.

***

Silence rang between them, and Lewis looked at him impressed, kinda liking that side of Dick, the man finally answering to one of his digs at Dick's expense.

He looked up and down the man now frowning at him, and he suddenly saw that even if he would’ve preferred anybody else to him, Dick was probably the best person for it. Nobody around the whole school would ever believe they had had sex, no matter if Dick was to tell somebody - which Lewis was quite sure the man wouldn't have, too pure for gossip of a similar nature - that he had helped Lewis through his heat.

Neither was the other's first choice, but exactly for that he considered it could work.

"Alright," he mumbled, letting his head fall back on the pillow, going back to staring darkly at the ceiling.

He refused to look at Dick when after a few seconds the man started taking his clothes off once more. He tried to imagine that it was somebody else, that there was a good reason for him to just have sex with his roommate.

When the idea flashed in his mind he turned around to bark at the alpha to grab a condom, expecting him to try and stick it in without protection as many alphas tried during omega’s heats, only to find Dick sitting once more on the chair, a frown pulling at his eyebrows as he tried reading the little package of a condom.

Despite the effect of the heat on him, Lewis was suddenly hit by a deep understanding of the situation he was actually in, and he would’ve liked very much to slap himself.

He had known and promptly forgotten what Dick had said the first days about regretting the lack of a good church in the vicinity, and had just written off Dick's preference to not flirt with every passing nurse to him being a stuck up, but now he suddenly remembered the time somebody had asked him if he had ever dated and the man had flushed red in clear embarrassment, not to mention the way he stared at the condom almost hoping it had instructions written on top.

It was suddenly, sadly clear that Dick had never had sex before, the alpha trying to manage without asking for help clearly not just for pride but because Lewis had never showed him a side of himself that could be considered kind or not judging.

Lewis sat up slowly, considering Dick and how - despite clearly not liking him - he was probably giving away something that really mattered to him simply to help him out in his plan to fuck the heat away instead of going to a hospital. When Dick could’ve very well called for a doc anyway and had Lewis booted out of there like any other guy in his position would have.

Lewis couldn't even try and blame Dick’s offering of himself as some sort of thirst for Lewis or for any omega in heat at his disposal, not with Dick sitting in front of him half naked but for his white t-shirt, enough for Lewis to see how he wasn't even more than half excited, the bare minimum for any alpha in the presence of an omega pouring out pheromones.

“Come here,” he murmured softly, noticing how surprised Dick was by Lewis’ tone and trying to ignore his suspicious look as Lewis slowly reached out, not wanting to surprise the alpha into pushing back.

He gently took the paper wrap from Dick’s fingers, using more attention for it than he would have had in any other circumstance, and he turned on the bed to sit in front of the other.

“You need to be hard for this to roll down good. Can I touch you?” Lewis asked calmly, throwing up a glance in time to see Dick blink in surprise.

It took the man a moment before he nodded, and Lewis gave a little nod in return before wrapping his fingers around Dick’s cock.

Dick gasped in front of him, straightening his back as his mouth dropped open, and a part of Lewis felt indescribably happy to know that he was almost certainly the first to touch the alpha in front of him, no matter how the rest of him started wondering if he was taking from Dick more than the man was letting him see. He felt a little bad for the man then, for what he had told him, for how he had always considered Dick somebody who played the part of the good person only to be terrible in private, when he admittedly had not even tried to get to know him better, not after Dick frowning at him at his Yale stories.

“It doesn’t have to be unpleasant,” he considered, searching Dick’s gaze for something, and after a moment the surprise cleared enough from Dick’s eyes for Lewis to know the man had understood him.

“Alright,” Dick murmured, and it was all the permission Lewis wanted before he leaned closer to kiss Dick on the lips.

Dick started leaning back at first, but then he aborted the movement and closed his eyes, awkwardly trying to tentatively return the kiss, and Lewis felt distinctively bad for taking the man’s first kiss on top of everything else, for how Dick couldn’t seem to relax no matter what Lewis tried to make him feel more comfortable.

Lewis started slowly, trying to keep down his need for sex, and took his time to make Dick grow comfortable with kissing him, all the while slowly jerking him off, just enough to keep him interested. He waited until Dick started instinctively leaning closer before he started pumping his cock faster.

Lewis felt a wave of pride at the way Dick inhaled sharply then before moaning softly into the kiss, and for the briefest moment Lewis wondered how come he had never been interested in his roommate. Except he had spent a whole lot of time hating on him thinking he wasn’t more than a stuffed prick.

It wasn't long until Dick reached out tentatively, brushing the tips of his fingers over Lewis' arm, hesitating a moment before he tried cupping Lewis' face.

Lewis didn't push him, simply kissing him and pumping his cock slowly, glad to feel it harden up in his hold, but he let out a muffled whine when Dick finally reached out with his other hand and started rubbing at Lewis' cock through his soaked pants.

He couldn't help the instinctive thrust of his pelvis towards the welcome touch, but instead of Dick pulling away, Lewis was rewarded by the man taking courage enough to sneak his hand under the waistband to actually take a hold of his cock.

Lewis had to break the kiss then, throwing back his head with a hoarse moan. He nodded his head with his eyes closed when Dick started jerking him off with the same rhythm Lewis was keeping on him.

"Yes."

When he opened his eyes he found Dick staring at him with that quiet intensity that Lewis had seen him give only to the infantry manual, as if Lewis was some subject worthy of study, and he couldn't help the irrational wave of pleasure at being that interesting to him all of a sudden.

Dick smiled just the tiniest bit, probably smelling Lewis' pleasure in the air, and Lewis swallowed, trying to keep under control the need to grab the man and kiss him until he had erased that smirk from his face.

"Take off that shirt." Lewis sighed, letting go of Dick's cock to hurriedly strip off his own clothes, his eyes fixed on Dick doing the same. He barely waited for Dick to be completely naked before he grabbed at his roommate's hand and tugged him. "Come here," he mumbled, pulling Dick on his bed until the man was on top of him.

Dick still looked unsure, his cheeks flushed red, but he didn't look like he wanted to retreat, now perusing Lewis naked body under his own with a certain desire. Lewis simply had to grab his face and pull him down for a new kiss then.

Dick returned it right away then, opening up for Lewis to deepen the kiss, and slowly Lewis pulled Dick into laying on top of him, both of them groaning at the contact of their naked bodies.

They started slowly rocking against each other, rubbing together their cocks, and Lewis sneaked one hand between them to take them in his hand and pump them together.

Dick moaned and dropped his forehead over Lewis' shoulder, rocking his hips a little faster, pushing himself into Lewis' hold.

Lewis felt a wave of lust at the alpha so clearly liking what he was doing.

It was strangely satisfying to see the always put together Dick Winters just come undone under his touch.

But he swallowed down the need to comment on it, not wanting to be a total prick when the man was in bed with him to actually save his life because Lewis didn't want to expose himself. No matter how much he wanted to, he didn't want to do it to the man, not now that he looked as if he was trying desperately to hold himself in, utterly vulnerable in bed with the one that had disliked him back since day one.

Lewis turned his face enough to brush his lips over Dick's jawline, and felt pinned down by his clear eyes when Dick looked back at him.

"Condom?" Dick asked with a rasp in his voice, slowing down his movements, and Lewis nodded.

He took the wrap once more and this time opened it to roll it on Dick's cock. He could feel Dick's gaze on him, and he felt a rush of natural lube trickle out of him in anticipation, his arousal thick in the air when Dick moved between Lewis' thighs.

Instead of letting go of him, Lewis went back to kissing Dick on the lips while he made sure to direct his cock against his opening, and was rewarded by Dick silently following.

"Like this," he whispered over Dick's lips, nodding in a frenzied lust when Dick started pushing against him.

They both groaned when he finally breached Lewis, and for a moment Dick stilled until the omega hugged his back and led him into pushing deeper, slowly moving in him.

Dick kept staring at him, a little frown pulling at his brows that somehow Lewis wanted to erase, and for a crazy moment he wondered if it could’ve been helpful to press his thumb over that crease.

"Like this?" Dick wondered in a soft voice, and Lewis hurried to nod.

"Yes, good-" he stopped with a gasp when Dick pushed deeper and for a moment his knot brushed Lewis' opening. Suddenly Lewis couldn't hold back a whine. "Want that, Dick, want your knot...." He closed his eyes, trying to push down to feel the knot once more.

Dick groaned and thrust a little harder, almost experimentally, but then he did again when Lewis nodded his head in approval, his omega scent filling the air with his arousal.

"Give it to me," he almost begged, his cock twitching at the groan from the alpha on top of him.

Dick took him a little faster, a little harder, and soon Lewis found himself wrapping both his arms and legs around the man, holding on as Dick screwed him almost methodically as soon as the man found the perfect rhythm to make Lewis tense up and moan at every thrust.

"Shit, yes, like that," Lewis let his mouth run, and smirked when Dick slotted their lips together almost in a rush, probably to silence him and avoid the whole floor from finding out they were fucking.

Not that he could feel confident in writing off the chance the always proper man didn't have a soft spot for dirty talking in bed. He would have to find out with further research, he considered for a moment, before he remembered that this was probably their only chance together.

Which would’ve been a total pity, he thought with a loud moan when Dick managed to hit that particular spot in him that had Lewis arch his back in pleasure.

"Yes, God!"

"Shut up!" Dick whispered, his tone a mix of exasperated and angry, and Lewis couldn't hold back a huge grin, looking up at the flushed and looking embarrassed alpha on top of him.

"Fuck me," he blurted out, not keeping his voice down, almost wanting Dick to get angry at him, and he was awarded by Dick ducking his head in a rush to cover Lewis' lips with his own in a tentative kiss to silence him that only spurred Lewis into moaning loudly into it.

He raked his fingers in Dick's short hair and tugged hard at it without even wanting to dislodge the man, moaning as Dick took him harder, fucking him in an almost punishing way as they kissed angrily, except they kept holding tight on to one another, neither wanting to let go or stop anytime soon.

Lewis' moans turned into a high whine when Dick started pushing deep enough to have his knot brush his opening, and he tried lifting his hips to take it.

He broke the kiss with a desperate, wet noise coming out of his throat. "Dick- Dick, give me your knot," he whispered breathless, not even caring how desperate he sounded.

Dick looked him in the eyes then, flushed red and sweaty, and gave a curt nod before he reached down to wrap one hand around Lewis' hip, keeping him still as he pushed himself in Lewis.

Lewis' body resisted for the short moment before the knot slotted in, and at that point Lewis was left gasping in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he felt Dick's knot open him up and his body instinctively clamp down on it.

They shook and groaned, both of them spilling in their orgasm, and Lewis scratched at Dick's back unthinkingly, baring his throat to the alpha.

He shivered when Dick ducked his head enough to brush his lips over the column of his neck, and for a moment Lewis wanted nothing more than for Dick to actually bite down, to mark him as taken, wanted, as a claimed omega.

He swallowed a whine when Dick did nothing more but mouth at his heated skin.

"Dick..." he called softly, shivering when Dick run his teeth over his soft spot in a teasing acknowledgement that he knew exactly what Lewis wanted. "Dick," he called again, running his fingers through Dick's hair, holding the man close, and he sighed when Dick pressed a kiss over his neck, refusing to mark him.

A part of him knew he would be thankful later for the alpha's consideration, but for the moment he couldn't help but press his face against Dick's shoulder, taking comfort in the way Dick hugged him and held him tight until the knot started deflating enough for them to move.

***

Lewis looked dejectedly at his bed, the sheets in disarray still reeking of sex, sweat and his pheromones.

They had snuck out of their shared room late at night in the hope to find the showers as deserted as they luckily were, but he had not considered the mess they had made of his bed until they were back, finally clean and not smelling of sex.

The plan to change sheets and hide the dirty ones wasn't doable, not with the rest of the dormitory asleep and the supplies being locked up until morning.

He threw a glance at their chairs, considering sleeping seated there, but a deep sigh behind his back made him turn to face Dick who had apparently followed his silent debate.

"You could sleep with me."

Lewis arched an eyebrow, but then he tilted his head because if he had to be realistic he had to consider that having sex for most of the afternoon and evening was probably considered more intimate than sharing a bed.

"You sure?"

Dick simply shrugged, looking at him, but then sat down to pull off his boots, and after a moment Lewis sat down beside him to do the same.

If he had to be honest, Lewis didn't feel much like disliking Dick anymore.

"Why do you always push to be first in every class?"

Dick looked almost surprised at the question, both eyebrows arched high. "I want to be competent." He sat straight, frowning as if trying to formulate a better answer. "If I am to be an officer then I want to be the best version of it to be able to help the others do their job and stay alive. Why on Earth should I slack off and maybe miss something that could be vital in the future while we're out there fighting?"

Lewis considered him under a new light and nodded slowly. "Thought you just wanted to- don't know, be a Mr. Know It All."

Dick looked taken aback, but then a little smile tugged at his lips. "I want to know it all. But I thought you were slacking off because your money would get you in anyway," he admitted in return, and Lewis exploded in booming laughter.

"No, are you kidding? If it was my father’s choice I wouldn't even be here. I want to be here, not home minding his business or building up some family to give him a legacy."

Dick nodded slowly, studying him. "You're not so bad as I thought you would be. I do reserve the ability to change my mind on you though." He smiled a bit, and Lewis answered by shoving his shoulder against Dick's, relaxed as they started to undress to get back to sleep.

***

Dick was reading a field manual, his back against the headboard and his side pressed against the wall to give the man sleeping beside him more space. Lewis was a hugger in his sleep, Dick had found out during the night, the man holding on as an octopus, legs and arms winded up around Dick as if it was a matter of life and death to keep them flushed together.

Even now that Dick had moved to a sitting position, Lewis had an arm thrown over Dick's lap and one leg over Dick's shin.

Dick turned his gaze on the man as a soft grunt coming from the sleepy head pressed against his hip.

"What' you reading?" Came the slurred question, and Dick couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Maneuvers."

Lewis hummed, his eyes closed when Dick throw him a glance. "Read for me?" he asked despite turning his face against the pillow with a groan.

Dick was surprised by the request, but then he moved one hand to gently pet Lewis' mussed hair. "You want me to read aloud for you?" he tried making sure.

Lewis hummed, sounding more pleased than before, and he turned to nuzzle at Dick's hip.

Dick ran his fingers through Lewis' hair, observing the man sigh contentedly at the caress, and turned once more to his book, going back to the start of the chapter to read aloud for his roommate too. If he kept playing with Lewis' hair the whole time, neither mentioned it.

***

Dick took immediate notice of the surprised glances they collected by arriving at breakfast together, and even more when they sat at the same table after grabbing their coffees and food.

He tried not to show he had seen the few present look at them, but a glance at Lewis told him he was the only one that had even looked around, the younger man practically sleeping on his coffee.

Dick found himself smiling at the way Lewis swayed slightly until the coffee was completely gone from his mug.

"So." Lewis had the decency to hide one huge yawn under one hand. "What do you do here on Sunday if you're not in town sleeping off? Or sleeping around?" He grinned, finally managing to look at Dick.

Dick snorted softly. "I eat ice cream. And read, practice." He waved his empty spoon. "There is enough to do in a free day."

"Uhm. Ice cream seems inviting at least. What do you practice?"

"Basketball, calisthenics. I'd like to get better at swimming."

Lewis raised his eyes on him once more. "Swimming? Why? We're not Navy."

Dick played with his spoon for a moment, tilting his head as he considered how much to tell. "I'd like to try for the paratroopers," he admitted after a little hesitation. "My folks would rather I didn't. But I want to try for the best." He nodded, looking back at Lewis when no comment came in.

Lewis was staring at him with an eyebrow slightly arched, his lips parted and a frown.

"Of course you would," Lewis mumbled, before shaking his head and going back to his breakfast.

"Swimming is the only thing they require that I haven’t mastered really well yet." Dick cleared his throat, and Lewis merely hummed, not raising his head anymore.

"Of course."

Dick rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Lewis shrugged, snapping his eyes up, but he had to wait until he finished swallowing to answer. "Well, of course not, you can do whatever you want, but of course you would point towards the people probably going to kill themselves thirty seconds in. What else?"

Dick was taken aback by the outburst, but something in the way Lewis blinked and frowned at the table told him Lewis had been just surprised as he was.

"It's not like I'm asking you to come."

"Ah! As if I would. Damn suicide bonehead alpha," Lewis mumbled angrily, attacking his breakfast once more.

While the subject seemed closed, Dick couldn't help but smile as he sipped at his own coffee, feeling they were going to talk about it again in the future.

***

They didn't attract much attention anymore when they kept going to mess together in the following days, the two of them started a strangely working friendship, neither mentioning ever again the sex they had had the first Saturday they had spent in the same room together.

At least until one month in the first results of their test came in, and Dick found Lewis ranking right under him.

Lewis smirked openly at him, and Dick huffed. It was probably the wrong thing to do in front of everybody, an instructor deciding to see what would happen at pitting them against each other, asking questions that they almost fought to answer, more to piss off the other than to appease the instructor.

Lewis couldn't hold back his smile, or his arousal, as Dick stared at him from across the classroom, his gaze particularly intense when Lewis would give a particularly well formulated answer.

He waited barely for when the door of their room closed behind Dick to push him with his back against it, and groaned when Dick reacted by taking Lewis' face between his hands and pulling him closer.

They kissed in a frenzy, almost angrily, and soon started trying to divest each other of their uniforms, Dick walking Lewis back towards the closest bed, and Lewis groaned when the back of his knees hit the mattress. He tugged Dick down with him as he lay down, happily shoving his hands under Dick's clothes to caress his naked skin, his cock pitifully hard already when Dick started rutting against him.

"Fuck me," he whispered over Dick's lips when they broke apart, and was gratified at the excited groan that escaped the alpha before Dick kissed him once more, no longer hesitant and unsure as he had been their first time.

***

Lewis smoked a cigarette leaning back against the wall, watching the two teams playing a friendly basketball match, even if his gaze followed one particular tall, redheaded man the whole time.

He nodded at Dick when they finished and Dick turned towards him. Lewis knew the man had noticed him standing there a while before, but stayed still, waiting for Dick to grab his towel and reach him.

He could’ve told him he had liked the game. Or that he had liked the show of Dick running around and jumping with his PT gear clinging to him.

"I signed up for the paratroopers."

Dick stopped in his tracks, surprised, and stopped trying to dry off his sweat to just stare at him.

"Why did you? Thought you considered them crazy."

Lewis shrugged, throwing away the butt of the cigarette. He smirked openly at the alpha. "Can you imagine the shock when they see an omega made it there and who knows how many alphas won't?"

Dick snorted, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. "I can imagine."

Lewis nodded, standing up straighter. "Also, I can't really let the only competent friend I have go there alone, can I?" he murmured, looking Dick in the eyes, and he couldn't hold back a smile when he saw Dick blush, looking pleased at hearing he was a part of the reason.

***

Harry followed Lewis' gaze to Dick sitting in a corner of the bar, chatting with Carwood, probably the only two men in the establishment that were not trying to drink their weight in alcohol.

"I always wondered how you two became friends," Harry admitted, feeling rather tipsy.

Lewis swayed a bit as he turned to look at him. He stared at Harry for a few long seconds before he blinked, as if his words had registered only then, and snorted loudly.

"He fucked me raw," Lewis blurted truthfully.

Harry turned around as he spat out his beer, coughing and laughing at the impossible statement.

Lewis frowned at him, looking rather unhappy about Harry clearly not believing. "It's true! I got an amazing ass if you must know."

Harry kept laughing, flushed red, and had to wipe a couple tears from his cheeks, breathless as he moved his gaze from Lewis to Dick still talking with Carwood despite looking in their direction.

"Sorry, man, I will never believe that!"

***

Dick wasn't really sure the army had ever managed to make functioning pills for omegas, not with how many reports he heard about omegas getting their heats, and the closer the date for their jump at the front closed in, the more he grew worried.

"What if you get it again?" He brushed his thumb over Lewis' cheek, trying to look him in the eyes despite the darkness around them.

They were huddled together, hoping nobody would snoop around the tents at night.

Lewis simply shrugged, tilting his head up, and Dick just had to lean down to kiss him again.

"Guess I'll get over it the same way I did the other time." He smirked when Dick squeezed him harder, the man’s jealousy of him making Lewis actually feel good. "With you, bonehead." He chuckled, brushing his lips over Dick's jawline. "But it's been almost two years and I had none. I'm either too tired and stressed the whole time or the meds finally kicked in. Stop worrying." He rubbed slowly Dick's back, closing his eyes when Dick traced a path from his mouth to the spot just under Lewis' ear with his lips.

"I will always worry about you," Dick whispered, and Lewis felt a little squeeze around his heart.

"Promise," he whispered back, turning to meet Dick's lips, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt at the possibility of losing the man as soon as they would get in the actual war.

Dick nodded, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Promise."

"I love you," Lewis murmured, closing his eyes for a moment, and ducked his head at hearing the little hitch in Dick's breath.

It was only a moment before Dick made him tilt his head up with one finger under Lewis' chin, and then Dick got to kissing him in a way that managed to wipe away every other thought from Lewis' mind.

It didn't really matter if Dick didn’t return those words right away, not with the alpha telling him loud and clear through his actions.

***

Sink shook his head and took the hat off to scratch his scalp. "I don't know how you managed to be friends with the man. He is constantly drunk and most of the time he disappears. Sure, he can always be found by your side, but that's not his place if he has to be Battalion staff. Not that he seems to care."

Dick pressed his lips in a tight line, keeping silent. He knew Lewis had his problems, same as he knew many of the men had, same as he knew even Sink’s direct subordinates had them, not that anybody went around listing them off.

Sink looked at him. "Do you think you could handle him?" he asked a little dubiously.

"Yes, sir." Dick almost snapped, and sustained Sink's searching gaze.

"Then it's yours, I guess. You can take him back. It's a demotion, and it should be made clear to him."

"Yes, sir." Dick nodded, trying to tamp down a little bubble of joy that formed at knowing him and Lewis were going to be working together, side by side, once more.

Sink leaned against his desk, chewing on his cigar. "I was most impressed by his scores at first. Of course, when he asked to be removed from Easy and Sobel's chain of command I couldn't let him go to waste."

Dick kept silent, something cold taking a hold of him at finding out that all that time Lewis had kept that secret from him, had never mentioned actually being the one asking to be removed from Easy. For years he had thought Sink had seen his qualities and requested him, but now the knowledge that it had been a good part because of Lewis' wishes, managed to shake him.

They had been already in what Dick had thought a solid if secret relationship, and he suddenly wasn’t sure if Lewis could’ve taken that direction to get rid of him. Not that that could truly be, not with Lewis being the one always reaching out, disappearing from his post to appear beside him at the most unexpected times.

"Of course, one of the first omegas to manage entering the paratroopers, it was inspirational to many."

"Yes, sir." Dick forced himself to follow what Sink was saying, trying to push back his personal doubts.

"Still. How did the two of you became friends? I'm genuinely curious." Sink pressed, not looking like he was ready to just let Dick off the hook so soon.

Dick looked in his eyes and thought back to OCS, when they had hated each other, when they had shared some intimate moments together, when they had started studying together and had become inseparable.

"We used to room and study together in OCS. Habit, I guess. Then I found out he's the best soldier I could ever meet."

Sink smiled a little crookedly, looking him slowly up and down, and suddenly Dick was sure the Colonel could very well see through him to what the truth was.

"I see. He will be back tomorrow, you'll have the chance to inform him of his new position then." He dismissed him, nodding at the door, and Dick hurried to leave the man alone.

***

"Why didn't you tell me you requested to be taken off Easy and moved to Battalion?"

Lewis snorted, feeling too hungover for that conversation to take place, but he couldn't tell the man to go away, now with Dick being his superior officer, and even more his lover now all frowns and displeasure.

"Because you tend to forget that my world doesn't revolve around you, Dick." He tried massaging his temples with both hands, interpreting correctly the silence stretching between them, no need to even look at the alpha leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "See? Even now, years later, you're butthurt about it as if it was something I did in order to get at you."

"I'm not-why didn't you say anything?" Dick sounded truly disbelieving Lewis could do something like that, and Lewis thought that of course he wouldn't understand.

"Because I knew you would take it as me doing something to hurt you. Not as if, you know, I were looking out for myself." He dropped his hands to turn around and look at his alpha. "I wouldn't have lasted under Sobel, not with him hating me even more than he hated you. I was the weakest link in the chain, he stomped on me hard as soon as he noticed I was the one lifting you up every time he stomped on you. Not to mention, you know, the fact that I'm not as perfect as you are. No matter how much you might be hurt by something I did for myself years ago, I know I did the right thing, and I'm not going to say I'm sorry for it." He forced himself not to close his eyes against the potent migraine, staring at Dick until the alpha seemed to deflate under his gaze, shoulders slumping down.

Slowly Dick stepped closer and sat on the edge of his mattress, reaching out to take Lewis' hand in his own and squeezed it softly.

"Just tell me next time you feel like- don't know, as if it's you against the world."

Lewis snorted, but even that gave him a wave of pain and he grimaced. "Yeah. Sure. Just let me sleep now." He closed his eyes as soon as Dick nodded, hoping to fall asleep sooner than later, but was surprised by Dick pushing him into rolling on his side.

Lewis couldn't hold back a half smile when Dick moved on the bed behind him and lay down with him, one arm around Lewis' middle to hold him as he dozed off, deeply glad for the man sticking to him despite everything going on around them.

***

Dick was terribly proud to be able to go back to the Barnes after the end of the war and have the chance to show them what he had made of himself.

He showed up to their door in his best uniform, his major insignia flashing, and a slightly amused man by his side.

The couple was overjoyed to see him alive and well and Dick and Lewis were soon pulled inside and offered tea even before Dick was able to tell them who Lewis actually was.

"This is Lewis, my omega." Dick beamed at them all, throwing at his lover a gaze full of affection.

He reached out to take one of Lewis' hands, loving the vaguely embarrassed but pleased look on Lewis' face at being introduced that way.

Lewis sighed softly but took his hand, entwining their fingers, and Dick turned his gaze on the couple that had been his family away from his family for a long time.

"Oh, Dick, but that's great! Nice to meet you, Lewis," Mrs. Barnes chimed in.

"My pleasure, madam." Lewis nodded at her, genuinely looking pleased at finally making their acquaintances after the years Dick had spent talking about them.

"How did the two of you met?"

Dick straightened somewhat, squeezing Lewis' hand without taking his eyes off them. "We met in OCS, and it was love at first sight," he rushed in hoping Lewis wouldn't call him out on that, and avoided looking at his partner even if he could feel Lewis' gaze on him.

He felt his ears heat up though, not really liking the thought of lying to these people, but he smiled when they nodded in satisfaction at his answer.

"Yeah, it was clear he loved me since day one. I had to play hard to get though." Lewis nodded, ignoring Dick's worried glance, and he smirked at the couple while Dick sweated on the seat beside him. "You can't just let every alpha assume you would want them on you at the first heat, am I right?" He exchanged a smile with Mrs. Barnes before turning it on Dick, clearly unperturbed by his scathing look. "But in the end I couldn't let this little muffin become a lovesick officer, would’ve been bad for the morale. Right?" Lewis asked Dick, chuckling when Dick rolled his eyes at him.

But even if slightly exasperated at Lewis outright lying just to embarrass him, Dick could admit he should’ve probably given his lover a little warning about what he was going to say beforehand.

"Yes, darling."

***

"I don't know how I will make it without you," Dick whispered gently squeezing Lewis' hand.

He couldn't explain in words how much it had mattered to him to receive a visit from all his friends and Lewis the night before his lover was to embark to go back to the States. Nobody had really looked surprised when Lewis stayed behind when they all bid their goodnights after an evening of talking and playing cards together, his whole little friend group one last time together before they were all to finally go back home. All except Dick, apparently considered too essential to be sent home already despite having not only the points, but nothing but paperwork to push around.

Finally alone, Lewis had laid beside Dick on his bed, and they had spent an indefinable long time simply holding on to each other, both knowing that there was no way to know how long it would be before they could see each other once more.

It was the first time they would be separated from each other for a long time since when they had started their training at Camp Toccoa years before.

"If I've managed to be this strong all the time was because I knew I was never truly alone," Dick continued in a soft voice, holding Lewis' gaze. "I wouldn't have made it without you."

Lewis sighed deeply and tried pressing closer to him, leaning in on the pillow to brush his lips over Dick's knuckles. "I'm sure you would’ve made it."

"No." Dick shook his head with a lump stuck in his throat. "Not if I were to consider myself utterly alone. Not since I keep my distance from the others. What had made me able to command them all this time would’ve wrecked me if I had no real friend beside me like you've always been."

Lewis brushed his thumb over Dick's fingers and looked for a kiss from his lips. "You're strong, though. If it wasn't me it would've been someone else."

"You know that's not true." Dick closed his eyes for a moment. "Promise you'll wait for me, Lew," he whispered with a note of desperation cracking his voice, fearing deep down that Lewis would say he couldn't, or say he would only to then forget all about him as soon as he was back home.

Lewis let go of his hand only to wind an arm around him and pull him tighter against himself until they were flushed one against the other from knees to chest.

"Yes," he murmured with strength. "You know where to find me, alright? I'll be there for you, waiting. Just don't forget to come pick me up when you get back." He smiled crookedly, and Dick started shaking his head even before he stopped speaking.

"Never. You'll be the first I'll see when I'm back." He pressed their foreheads together, and for a few seconds he simply breathed, sharing the air with his lover, trying to hold on to those moments they still had together. "Will you write me?" he murmured.

Lewis nodded slowly, not pushing away from him yet. "Will you?"

"Yes, every week." Dick promised, finding that was the easiest promise to make. No matter how much it had been difficult to write to his folks at home, Lewis knew everything he had gone through and Dick needed to keep that line open between them, for his own sanity while left behind to train stupid boys that made him hate the military more and more every day. "My letters are gonna be extraordinarily boring, me telling you the same stuff over and over again," he admitted trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little bit. "How much I miss you, how much I can't wait to be back and with you."

"You can't write how much you love me."

Dick looked at him and pressed his lips over the curl of Lewis' lips, aware just as Lewis was that the two of them exchanging that kind of confessions via letter would’ve made their superiors question decisions they had taken in the previous months. And it wasn't worth the trouble.

"But I do. I love you, Lew," he murmured, needing for Lewis to know without any doubt before he was to go away and the chance lost possibly forever.

"I know." Lewis smiled, searching Dick's eyes as he slowly caressed him, looking just as happy as any other time Dick had let himself speak those words to him.

***

"Major Winters is here to see you, sir. What should I say?"

Lewis' eyes snapped up to the butler addressing him from the door, and suddenly Lewis felt as if his whole world had tumbled down the stairs and got shaken in its entirety. He didn't even notice how his chair fell to the floor in his hurry to stand up and leave the room, nor the look of surprise on the butler's face as he rushed beside him to reach the stairs and look down at the man in the hallway.

For the shortest moment Lewis couldn't breathe, his heart squeezing in his chest at the sight of Dick standing in the hallway, still dressed in uniform, a couple bags laying at his feet with what was probably all his possessions inside.

The late November's light pouring inside from the big windows highlighted how large his shoulders were, the red of his hair and his beautiful profile as Dick looked curiously at a portrait hanging on the wall.

Dick chose that moment to move his gaze from the painting to Lewis staring down at him from the first floor, and a smile bloomed on his lips.

Only then Lewis noticed how large his own smile was as he watched his lover finally there for him.

"Dick!" He forced himself to move once more, quickly descending the stairs as Dick stepped closer to the bottom of them to meet him halfway.

He didn't even need to think about it before he was throwing himself at the alpha, Dick enveloping him in a hug in return. They squeezed each other pouring all the longing that had built in them since the last time they had seen each other, the morning Lewis had to leave Dick's bed to go grab his stuff and go back to the States alone.

Dick sighed softly as he raked his fingers in Lewis' hair with a little hum of satisfaction escaping his throat. "My love," he whispered, holding Lewis a little tighter with the one arm around his back.

Lewis exhaled and closed his eyes, feeling every emotion that had built up in those long months trying to push him to the verge of tears.

He had dreamed for so long to be able to see Dick again, feared the man would instead go home first and then decide he didn't feel like seeing him, feared Dick would fall in love with anybody else once the war was over and he wasn't stuck there with only Lewis as best friend by his side.

"I missed you," he admitted softly, opening his eyes only when Dick leaned back enough to look him in the face.

Dick looked a little more thin than the last time they had seen each other, and Lewis was suddenly reminded how much Dick had hated even the first time they had had to travel via ship across the ocean. He couldn't hold back a smile then, gently brushing his fingers over the beloved features he had dreamed of so many times.

"I missed you too. Like a lovesick sailor." Dick smiled a little crookedly, his eyes perusing Lewis' face and a little frown creasing his forehead. "Are you alright, Lew?"

Lewis sighed a little tired and shrugged, not letting go of Dick yet. "I'm tired."

Dick frowned a bit harder, studying his face, but then he moved his gaze to something behind Lewis and Lewis felt a wave of nausea at knowing who that must be even before turning.

"What's this?"

Lewis took a step back then, letting go of Dick but only to turn around while he wrapped one hand around Dick's elbow.

"Father, this is Major Winters, my good friend from the war. Dick, this is my father, Stanhope Nixon," he introduced them, and he knew Dick had understood what lay underneath by the sharp look in his eyes, the same one he had when there was an enemy to understand somewhere in front of them.

He felt a wave of affection for Dick hit him when the man covered Lewis' hand with his own, warming him up as he barely nodded at Stanhope, not making any move to leave Lewis behind to go shake Stanhope's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Lewis talked often about you."

Lewis grinned openly then, knowing perfectly well that all he had ever said about his father were particularly colorful rants.

***

Dick would have rather spent some time alone with Lewis, to catch up, to understand what had happened since they had last seen each other that Lewis clearly had not felt like writing him via letters. He wanted to know what Lewis planned to do in his future, if he still wanted Dick to remain there in Nixon and work for his father as he had once mentioned.

But he was grateful for the offering to stay for dinner and spend the night there for as long as he wanted at least. He hoped it would mean that he could be free to speak alone with Lewis sooner than later, his frustration growing when Lewis seemed to be pulled away more often than not every single time they were in a room alone and trying to talk.

Dick started putting the pieces together only during dinner, seated beside Lewis, and forced to listen to Stanhope talk about Nixon Nitration, the story of the family and what he expected from the market in the following years. All seasoned with derogatory comments on Lewis from time to time, little jabs thrown there offhandedly even when they were not only uncalled for but not even inherent to the matter at hand.

Dick started hating the man with a passion, the dislike he had for him growing the more Lewis kept silent and simply ate his dinner, no one around the table actually speaking up in his defense as if they all had lost any hope to make the man stop his stupid and hurtful mannerism.

That night Lewis beat him in sneaking inside his guest room before Dick could do the same.

They kissed in silence, sitting on the edge of Dick's bed, and for a moment Dick could pretend no time at all had passed since the last time they had had the chance to be together in Europe.

With Lewis in his arms, Dick knew that he couldn't go back to sneaking around though, not with no ranks between them or superiors to be suspicious of their behaviour and level headedness in making decisions.

"Let's leave this place," he whispered, cupping Lewis' cheek with one hand as he met his gaze. "Let's go to Lancaster. You and me, we could start anew."

Lewis said nothing for a moment, seemingly bewildered by his request, but then he shook his head minutely. "He'll never let me just leave. I did it once for the war and he couldn't exactly tell the government to let me go, but like this he could just say that-"

Dick stopped him with a shake of his head. "He couldn't stop you if you were going away with your alpha." He heard Lewis' breath hitch at understanding what he meant, and he watched as Lewis' eyes grew rounder in surprise. Dick gently caressed his face, hoping with all his heart Lewis would accept his request. "If I'm your alpha, and you my claimed omega, nobody could stop us from just going away."

"You couldn't go back on it if you mark me," Lewis murmured, fisting the fabric of Dick's shirt almost as if he feared he would pull back at having remembered that detail. "We would be a couple in everybody's eyes."

"I know. Don't you think I spent years mulling over this?" He caressed Lewis' face tenderly, pressing closer to him and sighing in relief when Lewis nodded slightly and pressed back against his chest. "I love you," he whispered before kissing Lewis once more, his heart beating hard in his chest when Lewis held him tight and returned the kiss with all of himself.

***

They waited until Stanhope had gone to the office to try and have as few problems as possible as they left Nixon's manor.

Dick helped Lewis pack his stuff, take everything he wanted to carry along while knowing there was little to no chance he would have gone back to his parents' house.

Lewis knew it was a chance to start anew, a chance to leave his parents behind and have the life he had always wished for beside the alpha he had been in love with for years.

It didn't stop his hands from shaking all the while they packed, all the while they put his bags and Dick's in Lewis' car.

Blanche stood in front of the manor's front door, wrapped in a shawl, watching them load the car.

She had a sad smile on her face, but when they slammed shut the trunk and Lewis approached her, she reached out with one hand and caressed his hair with affection before hugging him tight.

"Take care, Lew. Promise you'll write me."

"I will." Lewis squeezed her with a deep sigh. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but you're doing the right thing." She nodded, smiling sadly anyway. "This will be good for you, better than here anyway."

"Not that difficult." Lewis smirked, glad she was by his side anyway.

Blanche threw a look at Dick, but when he tried shaking her hand she pulled him closer to hug him too. "Take care of my brother, will you?"

"Sure, I will." Dick smiled, happy to know Lewis had somebody that cared about him in his family.

They left before Stanhope could get back, soon leaving Nixon behind to drive all the way down to Pennsylvania. They knew it would take some time, but they had each other and hours to talk and for Lewis to calm down.

Dick had to drive all the way there, Lewis' hands shaking for most of the way to Dick's parents' house.

They were close to Trenton when it finally sunk in the fact that he wasn't coming back, that he had truly left everything behind to start a new life with Dick as they had hoped to for years, and somehow he felt a bout of nausea hit him.

For so long they had just hung on to the hope of a quiet place to live after the war, talking about it while huddled in foxholes, sharing a cot in secret, taking long walks together, even as they wrote each other from one side of the ocean to the other.

And it was now so close to him Lewis felt he could reach out with one hand and take all of it.

Lewis threw a glance at the man sitting beside him, Dick looking calm at the wheel, almost serene, and no matter how much Lewis was feeling sick and sweaty, he had to just touch the spot on his neck where Dick had marked him to remember the man wanted him.

No matter what his father had told him all his life, Dick had wanted him since they had started to actually get to know each other, had never changed his mind on him, and had followed through with his promise to claim him in front of the eyes of everybody once the war had ended.

He reached out between them and brushed the tips of his fingers over Dick's thigh, unable to hold back a smile when Dick took his hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing his hand.

***

"How did the two of you became a couple?" Edith Winters asked Lewis, her cheeks still red after seeing her son after years and meeting Dick's omega all in one single swift moment.

Lewis couldn't hold back a little smile, throwing a glance at Dick now talking to his father while he helped Edith put some food together for dinner.

"We met in OCS. We didn’t hit it right off, but then we got the chance to spend a weekend together and we finally started liking each other. Dick helped me when I thought no one would, and I got the chance to see him as no one else did. I just couldn’t help but fall in love with him after that,” he admitted softly.

He turned around when Edith brushed a gentle touch over his arm. “He looks so happy with you, I’m glad you found each other.”

“I am too.”

***

Lewis cleared his throat and threw a glance over his shoulder, making sure Edith wouldn't notice him tugging at the Christmas sweater she had made him and start wondering if he had put on weight or if he were pregnant, or if she had mistaken his measures. At least not as much as he was doubting it himself.

"You look good, Lew." Dick smiled at him, somehow able to read his mind.

Lewis snorted and followed him to watch Dick place the last presents under the tree his family had made.

"Which one is mine?"

"No peeking." Dick gave him a sideways glance before moving away once more.

Lewis stood still for a total of ten seconds before he considered that if Dick truly didn't want Lewis to dive in on the presents and start shaking them until he had found out what was inside he should’ve guarded them better.

He was shaking the third one when Dick’s voice made him jump.

"Lew! Can't believe-"

"I'm not admitting to anything." Lewis stood up with a huff, turning around in time to see Dick shake his head and clean a vinyl before he put it in the little gramophone Mr. Winters was extremely proud of.

Lewis knew it was probably a little unbecoming of an adult like him to be as eager for presents as a kid was, but that was actually the first year he was going to spend with a family that not only liked him, but that had wanted to make him something for Christmas. No matter how much smaller the house was, Lewis couldn't help but find it a thousand times better than the Nixon's manor with the comfy sofas and the tree actually decorated by the family members instead of the help. The scent of cookies and roast had filled the whole house hours before, while Edith cooked, and Lewis couldn't help but think that that was probably how Christmas was supposed to be.

Dick threw him a glance with a smile when the music started playing, and Lewis huffed softly, rolling his eyes with a little grin of his own.

"You're so cheesy, I swear." He chuckled as the first words of "I'll be home for Christmas" resounded in the sitting room.

"Well, we are both home for Christmas, it seems fitting." Dick smiled and reached out with one hand that Lewis was more than happy to take.

He chuckled as Dick pulled him closer and soon he closed his eyes as his lover wrapped one arm around his back, keeping him pressed against his chest as they started slowly swaying in time with the song.

Dick brushed his lips over the side of his head, pressing a kiss over Lewis' temple.

"Christmas Eve will find you where the love light gleams..." he sang softly in Lewis' ear, and Lewis chuckled happily, squeezing Dick's hand.

"Can't believe you're so cheesy now that you're home." Lewis pressed his forehead to Dick's shoulder, unable to shake off his smile.

"Only for you, love," Dick murmured pressing a kiss to his cheekbone, waiting only for Lewis to lift his head to finally kiss him properly.

The music kept playing around them, but neither of them were bothered by the song ending, or by another Christmas song starting, not when they had each other and finally the realization of their dreams in their arms.


End file.
